Ataque de celos en Deimon
by Cadita
Summary: <html><head></head>Sena Kobayakawa, el chico timido de la escuela y mejor jugador, está enamorado de Suzuna Taki, pero no sabe como decirlo, las cosas se complican cuando el siente que su amigo Riku se está acercando mucho a ella extraños sentimientos comienzan a brotar.</html>
1. Sena está enamorado

Era de mañana en Deimon, los rayos del sol iluminaban el salón donde se encontraba un muy distraído Sena, quizá podríamos mencionar a Monta, pero él estaba más que dormido.

–"¿Matemáticas?, ¿es lo que estamos viendo? ¿Cuándo nos pasamos ahí?"–se preguntó Sena.

Lo que había sucedido era que Sena estaba tan distraído pensando en las prácticas de futbol americano, que ni sabía en que clase estaban. Pero no era solamente eso lo que lo tenía así, era una razón bastante fuerte, algo que él no podía controlar, algo que alteraría la estabilidad emocional de cualquier hombre.

–Oye Sena, ¿te encuentras bien?–preguntó Monta que ya se había despertado.

–¿Ah?, sí Monta, solamente pensaba.

–¿En qué pensabas?

–Bueno…yo…

De repente algo cortó su conversación, una voz ronca y que imponía autoridad.

–¡Jóvenes!, ¿hay algo que quieran discutir?–preguntó serio el profesor.

–No, lo lamento profesor–se disculpó Sena.

Luego de eso la clase prosiguió normalmente, y Sena obviamente no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a nada de lo que decía el profesor, ¿en qué tanto estaba pensando?, en nada más y nada menos que la linda Suzuna, hermosa ante sus ojos, hiperactiva muchas veces, pero con un carácter dulce y una sonrisa que nunca quitaba de sus rostro, excepto cuando perdían un partido o algo por el estilo. Hace tiempo, Sena la conoció y no pensó que llegaría a gustarle tanto, luego del partido contra Seibu, él pretendía confesarle lo que sentía, pero al perder su mente no se concentró en ello y todo su plan se vino abajo. Ese mismo día, al llegar a su casa, Sena recordó lo que iba a hacer y se golpeó la frente al pensar que había sido tan distraído como para olvidarlo, pero teniéndose que enfrentar no solo a Seibu, sino también a Riku Kaitani, su amigo de infancia y la persona que le enseñó a correr, era poco probable que recordara lo que tenía planeado decirle a la joven animadora. Y de esa manera el tiempo continuó y el corredor de Deimon intentaba buscar la manera de decirle a Suzuna lo que sentía por ella, pero cada vez que se quedaban solos e intentaba hacerlo, su timidez le ganaba y terminaba diciendo algo completamente estúpido.

–Sena, date prisa, debemos ir de prisa a la práctica o Hiruma nos matará–advirtió Monta.

–¿Ah?, sí, tienes razón Monta–dijo Sena siguiendo a su amigo.

Tiempo después, los chicos estaban entrenando duro como siempre, Mamori y Suzuna estaban observándolos, su desempeño estaba resultando increíble, inesperado se diría también.

–¡Eso es chicos!–decía Suzuna contenta.

–Se te ve muy animada hoy–dijo sonriendo Mamori.

–Claro Mamori, eso es porque todos están dando lo mejor de ellos.

En ese momento, la vista de la joven animadora se desvió hacia el corredor, este a su vez, al sentir como si le estuvieran observando, miró por una pequeña fracción de tiempo a Suzuna y al hacer esto, él tropezó y rodó por la pista, algo que preocupó a Suzuna e hizo que Hiruma no parara de reírse.

–Sena, ¿te encuentras bien?–se acercó Monta, ayudándolo a levantarse.

–S-sí Monta, muchas gracias.

–No me has dicho que es lo que te mantiene tan distraído, y el verte tropezar así en una práctica no es normal.

–Bueno…verás Monta, es que yo…

En ese momento una ráfaga de balas apuntaba a sus pies y esos brincaban tratando desesperadamente de esquivar las balas. Hiruma, luego de dejar de disparar, subió su arma a su hombro mientras que Mamori le gritaba por las técnicas que usaba.

Sena se echó a correr para seguir entrenando, obviamente Monta salió de la vista de Hiruma lo más pronto posible, y así siguieron hasta que concluyó la práctica. Los chicos se cambiaron y luego, Sena y Monta se quedaron hablando un momento.

–Bueno amigo, me voy a casa, ¿de verdad querías quedarte solamente para que Mamori no te acompañara hoy a casa?–preguntó Monta.

–Sí, es que necesitaba pensar un poco camino a casa–respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano tras su cabeza.

–Como quieras Sena, nos vemos mañana–decía Monta saliendo.

–Hasta mañana.

Sena iba caminando muy perdido de nuevo en la idea de cómo decirle a Suzuna lo que sentía por ella, miles de cosas se le pasaban por la cabeza, sin embargo, lo detenía la idea de que era un chico demasiado tímido, él no poseía el "instinto asesino" ni era un don Juan, no había tenido novias antes y su experiencia al tratar a las chicas se limitaba a Mamori. En lo que iba de camino, se detuvo y observó a lo lejos un figura familiar a él, era Suzuna, él sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Ella siempre ahí con sus patines, tan inquieta, siempre sonriendo, pero algo la mantenía muy tranquila ese día, en ese momento. Sena pensó que debería acercársele, hablarle, decirle algo, pero alguien más se le adelantó, una persona llegó y saludó a Suzuna muy felizmente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, el corredor de Deimon se extrañó al ver la escena.

–Riku, me alegra mucho verte–decía sonriendo la joven.

–Me alegra verte también Suzuna, ¿vamos a mi casa?, pronto se hará muy tarde–dijo el chico de cabello blanco.

La joven asintió y se fue con él, Sena había visto todo eso, pero quizá en alguna parte de su mente todo se conectó demasiado rápido y de manera precipitada y preguntó para él:

–¿Riku…y…S-Suzuna?


	2. El secreto de Suzuna

Sena caminaba hacia su casa con la mochila en la espalda y la cabeza baja, pensando en la imagen que anteriormente vio. La chica que le gustaba con su amigo de infancia, su maestro de carreras, simplemente la palabra Riku tenía muchos significados para él, pero el joven de cabello blanco podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera ¡¿por qué a Suzuna? ¡ladrón! ¡traidor! ¡conquistador de inocentes jóvenes desprevenidas!, sin darse cuenta todos esos pensamientos llegaron a la mente de Sena y al darse cuenta de esto él ya había llegado a su casa. Subió desanimado las escaleras y llegó a su habitación. Su cabeza era un caos completo, tiró la mochila sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

–Creo que estoy exagerando, Suzuna no escondería si estuviera saliendo con Riku–dijo él para su alivio.

Al día siguiente él y la animadora tenían una sesión en su casa para que él le ayudara con Literatura, estaba seguro que si algo pasara entre ella y el peliblanco ya se lo hubiera dicho, después de todo eran buenos amigos. En ese momento un mensaje cayó a su celular, él se acercó y comenzó a leerlo quedándose helado en cada palabra:

"Sena, lo lamento pero no podré estudiar mañana contigo, tengo otras cosas que hacer, Suzuna."

¿Otras cosas qué hacer?, no sabía que Riku se considerara una cosa. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?, las ideas estaban revoloteando demasiado por su mente, sin embargo, ¿por qué si pasaba algo entre esos dos ella no mostraba señales de eso?, pero ¿cómo se ponía a pensar cosas así? No era su estilo. Fue ahí cuando Sena se detuvo un momento a pensar, ese no era su estilo, quizá eso era lo que hacía falta, cambiar un poco no estaría mal, ¿pero cómo cambiaría?, él era el típico chico tímido y calladito de la clase del cual sabe aprovecharse la gente.

–Estoy muy confundido, será mejor que descanse, una siesta me hará pensar luego con más claridad–dijo Sena para él mismo.

Y así fue, él se acostó para despejar su mente y sin darse cuenta pasó de largo la cena y llegó así hasta la mañana siguiente.

La alarma sonó en la habitación de cierto peliblanco haciendo que este perdiera el sueño, se levantó con los cabellos desordenados y sin camisa, como se esperaba luego de una noche tan calurosa, observó la hora en el despertador y luego tomó su teléfono celular para revisar el número de llamadas perdidas que tenía, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna.

–Qué raro, Suzuna dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a su casa–luego de eso suspiró–es tan obstinada que no me dejó encaminarla a su casa ayer, será mejor que me vista rápido y de esa manera saldré temprano de casa para buscarla y ver si está bien.

–Riku, hijo, ¿estás despierto?–se escuchó una voz.

–Ah, sí mamá.

–¿Por qué parece que hablas tú solo hijo?

–¿Ah?, eh….no, no, yo solo….rezaba, por un nuevo día, sí eso. "Debo dejar de hablar solo en voz alta"

Sena iba camino al colegio, ya estaba tranquilo, sabía que sus pensamientos del día anterior estaban basados en la tristeza de sentir que no tenía oportunidad con Suzuna, pero Riku no la tendría de novia sin decirle nada a él, en ese momento, observó a la joven que invadía sus pensamientos, ella estaba en la puerta de la escuela, pero antes de entrar, Riku llegó y la tomó de una mano a toda velocidad, Sena se quedó parado en el lugar donde estaba, mas decidió no darle importancia de nuevo y siguió avanzando, llegó a donde estaban ellos y les saludó.

–¡Hola Sena!–le correspondió Suzuna.

–Hola Sena–sonrió Riku, luego volvió a ver a Suzuna–¿segura estás bien?, luego de que te ofrecí llevarte a tu casa no me llamaste.

Sena se extrañó de las palabras de Riku.

–P-Perdona, es que no tenía saldo, gasté lo último en un mensaje que le envié a Sena, ¿verdad, Sena?

–Ah, s-sí–asintió el chico.

–¿Un mensaje?–se preguntó el peliblanco.

–Sí, le dije que no podría verlo hoy porque…

–¿Es por lo de esta tarde?, Suzuna no debiste hacerlo, podemos vernos otro día–dijo Riku.

Sena sentía que estaba pintado en ese momentos, pero más que nada le intrigaba lo que decían esos dos, y lo peor es que ni siquiera mencionaban algo concreto, parecía que hablaban en clave, mas no iba a preguntar que se traían entre manos, sin embargo, lo que sí era seguro es que Suzuna quería estar con Riku y fuera la razón que fuera él no era quien para impedirlo.

–Los veré luego chicos, iré al salón–se despidió Sena.

–¡Espera Sena!–le llamó la joven, luego miró a Riku–¿no debí cancelarle? ¿crees que esté molesto?

–No lo sé, pero no debiste hacerlo, podemos estudiar matemáticas en otro momento, de todas maneras soy tu tutor por una razón.

–Es sólo que con el futbol americano casi no tienes tiempo, y decidí que ya que hoy no entrenarás quizá podías ayudarme en un tema que me está costando entender.

–Claro Suzuna, pero tarde o temprano deberás decirle a los demás que no eres buena en matemáticas y que te estoy ayudando, puede verse sospechoso.

–No me gusta que se enteren de mis malas notas, no se malinterpretaría, ¿por qué alguien lo tomaría a mal?–preguntó Suzuna inocentemente.

–Solamente decía…–Riku miró su reloj en ese momento–¡se me hace tarde!¡nos vemos esta tarde, adiós!

Luego de decir eso, él salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo atrás, la chica solamente entró al colegio con su secreto, el cual torturaba a quien ella menos imaginaba.


	3. Aceptalo

Sena iba cabizbajo a su salón de clases, aunque en realidad él sentía que no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa manera, Suzuna podía estar con quien quisiera, pero dolía tanto, él decidió desviar el rumbo y solamente dejó su bolsón en el salón y fue al baño a lavarse la cara para despejar por un segundo sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué es esto?...este sentimiento…será que estoy…c-cel…

En ese momento Monta entró al baño y encontró a Sena frente al espejo algo confundido, al ser su amigo no podía dejarlo así y se acercó extrañado al corredor, para ver cuál era el problema.

–Ah…Sena, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico de cabello café inmediatamente volvió a poner la misma sonrisa que siempre llevaba y le dijo que si con una inocente y fingida risa. Monta se extrañó aún más por eso mismo, él sabía que Sena estaba mintiendo, así que lo que hizo fue que señaló al chico con el dedo índice y le dijo:

–¡Sena Kobayakawa, tú tienes algo malo y ni siquiera piensas contárselo a tu mejor amigo!

–P-pero…–tartamudeaba él.

–¡Escúchame Sena, lo primero en un problema es admitirlo!

–¡¿Admitirlo?–se sorprendió Sena, pensando que ya había descubierto lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Así es, sé perfectamente que…

–¡No, no es así!–gritó el corredor, y al haber hecho esto lo empujó y salió corriendo.

Monta cayó al suelo del baño y luego se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme, al ver que el joven de cabello café había salido por la puerta, este hizo un puchero.

–Rayos, creí que si fingía saberlo me lo diría, no esperaba esa reacción…a menos…¡que Sena en verdad tenga un problema! ¡oh no! ¡mi mejor amigo se ha metido en el traicionero habito de la bebida!¡maldito sea el día en que esa mortal tentación fue creada…!

Pero antes de que terminara de decir su interminable palabrería, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, volvió a ver hacia arriba y observó a Hiruma con su fiel arma al hombro. Monta se paró de prisa al ver al mismo diablo ahí parado.

–¡Mamacita!¡me morí y llegué al infierno!–gritó el mono.

Monta abrió la boca de más, al decir aquellas palabras inmediatamente se tapó la boca. Aunque la reacción de Hiruma realmente no era la que se esperaba, a pesar de eso fue peor, él se rió y sujetó su pistola del gatillo apuntando al muchacho.

–¡Escúchame, maldito mono de cilíndrelo, si tú y tu amigo no se presentan esta tarde en la práctica les llenare el trasero de plomo, ¿entendieron?

–S-sí demo…digo señor–respondió Monta temeroso.

Hiruma salió del baño como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a un muy asustado Monta detrás.

Mientras tanto, Sena llegó al salón de clases y al asomarse a la puerta observó a Suzuna riendo junto con unas chicas, él simplemente recordó aquella escena que había visto anteriormente, las palabras de Riku resonaban en su cabeza. "¿Segura estás bien?, luego de que te ofrecí llevarte a tu casa no me llamaste" era lo que más recordaba y a la vez intrigaba al joven. ¿Qué iba a pasar entre ellos dos esa tarde?, ¿debería ir a preguntarle a Suzuna de una vez y acabar con ese martirio?.

En el pecho de Sena, un dolor se concentraba, el dolor de sentir que la chica que le gustaba quizá estaba enamorada de uno de los que él consideraría sus mejores amigos, su maestro, ¡no podía ser!.

–¡Oye Sena!–llamó la joven en la que él tanto estaba pensando.

El estudiante levantó la mirada y ella se le acercó y colocó algo en sus manos, esto hizo que la expresión de Sena cambiara a una muy confundida.

–¿Qué es…?

–Me siento muy mal por lo de hoy, quise comprarte algo para compensarlo…–en ese momento la llamaron–debo irme Sena, nos vemos luego.

El chico bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y vio un pequeño conejo de chocolate, al lado estaba una nota doblada en cuatro partes, él la desdoblaba mientras se dirigía a su asiento, al sentarse leyó la nota, no muy larga, sólo decía:

"Lo siento =3

¿me perdonas?, tE quiero "

Con esa nota no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, su corazón latió más rápido y su rostro se sonrojó. Colocó la nota en su bolsón, no tenía mayor relevancia, él nunca se enojó con ella, si era lo que la joven pensaba, ¿pero cómo explicarle sus verdaderos sentimientos?, las extrañas reacciones de él eran por una simple razón, no había más que decirlo, no tenía caso esconderlo, Sena estaba celoso.

Pasaron las horas de clase y claro, los jugadores se reunieron nuevamente para practicar para su próximo partido, las jugadas de Hiruma eran realmente buenas y como siempre efectivas. Su próximo partido era justamente contra Seibu, viejos conocidos, igualmente buenos en cuanto a la calidad de juego. Sin embargo, había algo diferente esta vez, ¿qué iba a hacer Sena cuando se encontrara con Riku? Podía descargar todo lo que llevaba contra él el ese momento, un pensamiento no muy propio de Sena pero aplicable en una ocasión así.

Entre tanto, Monta estaba observando detenidamente a su amigo para ver si algo andaba mal, a pesar de eso no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Uno de los hermanos ha ha, Kazuki, observó también durante un rato el comportamiento del receptor, luego le comentó algo a Kouji y a Shouzou.

–Oigan, ¿no les parece raro que el mono esté observando tanto a Sena?

–Mmm…ahora que lo mencionas, sí es un poco extraño, ¿será que está desarrollando otro tipo de gustos?–preguntó el de cabello café.

–¡Puedo oír todo lo que están parloteando!–gritó Monta muy enojado.

Mientras, Sena seguía corriendo, pensando tanto en el juego como en Suzuna, por lo tanto no se fijó en una roca que había frente a él y volvió a caer, esta vez ya a todos se les hizo muy raro, en especial a Hiruma, quien no estaba nada contento con eso.

–Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a este jodido canijo antes de que afecte en el juego–dijo para él mismo.


End file.
